


Actor!Double Trouble x Scriptwriter!Reader

by dappled_leaves



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dappled_leaves/pseuds/dappled_leaves
Summary: You're the Scriptwriter of a play at your uni, Rebellion Academy, which is a university in Eartheria, a world with elements of both Earth and Etheria. The lead actrex is none other than Double Trouble, and as the plot of the play transpires, so does a romance between you and DT. (Actrex is a non-binary specific term I created as an alternative to the existing term 'actor')Inspired by this fic https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/63374212?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_360622981, chapter 10, indie movie plot suggested by DT in-fic, and my crush on DT(lol).
Relationships: Double Trouble (She-Ra)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Lights, Camera

"Gotta finish the final script for act 2 by today...." You mutter under your breath, furiously typing into your laptop.

The time on the monitor reads 10:30PM.

Just then, you hear a message notification: it's Double Trouble, the lead actrex, asking for clarification on the nuances of the theme of act 1, scene 3.

They sent a winky face, cute. You sigh and start typing back a reply.

DT: Hey, how's my fave scriptwriter? ;) Anyway darling, I wanted to ask whether the predominant mood in scene 3 of act 1 is more melancholy, panic, or something else entirely.

(Y/N): I'm fine, how are you, DT? The mood for that scene is actually a combination of panic, melancholy, and chaos. Captain Starstreak is simultaneously saddened and alarmed by the Fleetwing crashing in an unexplored sector. They see part of the situation as being reflective of their incompetence despite the fact that it was beyond their sphere of control.

DT: love the way you explained that! I'll keep that in mind when practicing. Looking forward to reading act 2 tmrw! Also, take breaks when writing if ur still working on the script :)

(Y/N): will do that, see u tmrw!

You close the messaging tab, then stretch your wrists. There's only a few lines left in the script, and you smile thinking back your text conversation with Double Trouble.

You'd honestly wonder if they were flirting with you if they didn't call everyone 'darling'.

Even then, some part of you hoped that they were flirting with you. Some recess of your mind that hoped they liked you back adamantly held out hope that maybe DT was giving off signs that they were into you the way you were into them. 

You shrug off these thoughts about the lead actrex that inevitably enter your mind, and get up to drink water.

Your roommate, Entrapta, enters the room just then, carrying some contraption.

"Hey (Y/N)! Wanna hear about the motion-sensing helmet I made? It changes density depending on the likelihood of impact!" She exclaims, her words a stream of hyperfocused enthusiasm.

"Sure, tell me all about it! I've got exactly ten minutes before I go back to finish scriptwriting."

"Great! Can't wait to see the play in two weeks!" She replied, pulling up a hologram and going into detail about her invention. You listened in rapture.

The way she described the contraption was almost poetic, with the amount of interest she displayed for inventing and science in general.

Soon enough, Entrapta was done with her spiel, and ten minutes were up.   
"That's pretty cool, this is way more effective than existing helmets!" You exclaimed, taking one last look at the helmet.

"I'm going to get back to work on my script now." You added, excusing yourself and heading to your laptop. Entrapta was already making adjustments to her helmet.

Feeling more energised, almost like some of Entrapta's enthusiasm had bled into your own mind, you chip away at the script, finishing the last lines of act two, doing some editing, and even writing a few lines for act three.

It's 11:30 and you check your phone before bed. Entrapta is already asleep in her twin bed, but forgot to switch off the lights. You switch them off for her and look down at your phone screen.

DT: good night darling :)  
(11:25PM)

You reply:

(Y/N): good night, DT (starry sky emoji)

DT: :) night, cya

You smile to yourself, then put away your phone and go to bed with a calm sense of joy.


	2. Rehearsing for Rehearsal

Your classes for the day are over, and you head to the auditorium with printed copies of the act 2 script in hand, one for each person who requires a copy.

When you get there, it's 15 minutes early and the area is devoid of students, with the exception of Double Trouble, who is pacing the stage practicing their lines.

They once told you that they like to 'emotionally become' the roles they played.

That was evident in the way they currently seemed completely immersed in practicing their lines, hardly noticing their surroundings.

At first, Double Trouble had auditioned for multiple minor roles in the play, explaining that they could shapeshift into different characters, but you vetoed the idea, claiming that they would be a better fit for the more complex character of Captain Starstreak, and for good reason.

After the first rehearsal, DT themself had said that the role was a better fit for them, as it was multidimensional and perfect for a multifaceted actrex such as themself. 

DT took a break from practicing lines about five minutes later, and only then did they seem to notice that you had been watching them.

Their eyes nearly imperceptibly widened for a split second, but they instantly regained composure, blinking vertically once, then horizontally.

"Hey there, just practicing before rehearsal." They said with a confident grin.

"Rehearsing for rehearsal, DT?" You joke, returning their smile.

"Ah, I guess you could say that, darling." They shrugged casually, their grin fading into a slight smile.

You felt yourself blush when they called you darling, but reminded yourself that they call practically everyone darling. Focus, Y/N, you think to yourself. Don't get distracted by your cliché crush on the lead actrex, even if they are attractive.

"Well, you're pretty good at this. Sometimes it's like I can't tell whether you're Double Trouble or Captain Starstreak when you're rehearsing." You compliment them, and they seem uncharacteristically nervous for a second.

"Why thank you darling," they take a bow and grin again. "You're not too bad of a scriptwriter yourself." They wink in a grandiose manner, leaving you flustered again.

You made a mental note to figure out whether they winked at everyone who complimented their acting skills.

"Well anyway, rehearsal starts in like 3 minutes, so, um, I'll start setting up props." You manage to say.

"I'll help you." They reply, setting their act 1 script on a nearby stool. Was it just your imagination, or did their voice sound softer than usual? Either way, it was definitely cute.

"I-uh-sure." You stutter out, facing away from DT. Again, you feel yourself blushing.

The two of you set up the props that weren't already onstage, and everyone else involved in the theatre production starts filing into the auditorium, scripts and set or tech materials in hand.

You pass out the scripts, first giving one to DT. Your fingers brush against theirs and you feel something electric. They smile reassuringly, and you shyly smile back, your pulse skyrocketing.


	3. Confessions and Cosmic Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this tweet by DT's VA https://spop-x-reader.tumblr.com/tagged/this-ask-was-the-best-bday-present-i-got

Rehearsal goes better than you expected, given the fact that you were really nervous around a certain shapeshifter.

But after rehearsal is over and everyone else has left, Double Trouble is still there.

They seemed to be fiddling with their hands, which seemed rather out of character for them.

For a second you wonder if they're so deep into their role that they're adopting the nervous habits of the neurotic-at-times Captain Starstreak.

Then they speak.

"Y/N, can I talk to you about something?" They ask, a bit of nervousness creeping into their voice. Something was making the usually-smug actrex lose their composure. You wondered what it could be.

"Is it about the play?" You ask, your mouth suddenly dry. They chuckle nervously. "Are you feeling okay?" You add.

"No it's not about the play, and I'm fine, are you okay?" They respond, concerned. "You seem really nervous."

"I... do?" Sometimes you forgot how perceptive they were when it came to the emotions of other people.

"Yeah, well anyway, there's something I'd like to tell you, but I guess I'm scared of the repercussions." They respond, barely looking you in the eye.

"What repercussions? Whatever it is, you can tell me, I won't judge." You state carefully, still curious.

"I think you're really cute and I-uh kinda have a crush on you." They confessed, blinking rapidly.

"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable but that's what I wanted to tell you. It didn't seem like you were taking any of my hints that I liked you, so..." They start to turn around to walk away.

"Wait, DT!" You call. They turn around, nervous again.

"What is it, Y/N?" Their voice seemed somewhat devoid of energy.

"I like you too-that way, I have a crush on you too, Double Trouble." You stutter through your reply.

"Really?" Their eyes light up, and some of that confidence returns to their voice. They look into your eyes.

"Yeah."

"Can I hug you?" They ask softly.

"Yes." You hold your arms out, and they embrace you, holding you tight but not so much that it hampers your breathing.

Then at one point, you feel something change. DT has shapeshifted into you. You laugh.

"Double Trouble!" You whine, "why?"

"Fine, fine." They reply with a grin, then shift back into their usual reptilian self.

"Do want to kiss?" You venture, still hugging them.

"Sure, Y/N." They say, kissing you on the cheek then leaning towards you.

Then their lips are on yours, and you feel like you're going to explode from all the emotion coursing through your veins.

After a moment, the two of you pull apart, and DT whispers "And scene.", smiling softly.

You chuckle, and smile back at them, the kiss still replaying in your head like a scene on infinite loop.

"So, do you wanna go on a date sometime?" They ask.

"Of course I do!" You reply, hardly able to contain your excitement.

"Does Friday at 6 PM work for you?" They ask, a smile playing on their lips.

"Yeah. That works." You reply, unable to stop smiling.

"How about we go to the park?" They ask.

"Sure, darling." You reply with a grin.

"Hey, that's my thing!" They exclaim in mock offense. "Darling, see you next rehearsal." They added congenially.

"See you." You reply, watching them for a bit as they walk off with their script. You almost forget your copy, then retrieve it from atop a desk.


	4. It's a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! The date

3 Rehearsals later

Entrapta sat at her desk, working on another invention. She seemed to be fiddling with some wires. You had then just finished changing into a better outfit for your date with DT.

You ask her about the invention, and she mumbles something about force fields. It was usually better to leave her alone when she was busy working on something, so that she could focus.

"Well, goodbye, Entrapta. See you later." You say simply, heading out after briefly checking your appearance in the mirror.

As you head out, you faintly hear her reply: "Bye, have fun on your date!"

You blushed. Your first date with DT. It was kinda hard for you to believe that you were actually going on a date with them.

You checked your watch: 6:20. It would take you around five minutes to get to the park. You finally get there and the time is 6:26.

"Y/N! Over here!" You hear Double Trouble's voice. You turned towards a tree on which they were leaning. They wore a dark turquoise dress with a light yellow bowtie and black pants.

You walk over to them. "You look nice." You tell them shyly, "I mean, like, you always look nice, but you look.. nicer."

They giggled. "You're gorgeous, darling. And it's cute when you get all nervous around me."

"So, uh, should we start walking around the park now?" You asked, flustered and unsure of what to do.

"Sure. Do you want to hold hands?" They ask, and you reply in the affirmative.

Their hand is warm and gentle, and you find yourself melting into their touch.

The two of you walk around the park, holding hands, talking, and looking at various plants. At last, you reach the end of the park, and DT stares into your eyes for a few seconds.

"Can I kiss you?" They ask tentatively, looking at your lips for a brief moment.

"Yes." You reply clearly, leaning in close to them.

They kiss you, and for a moment, the rest of the world melts away.


End file.
